gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Bon
Matheus' Pack Kurohabaki Clan |Currently= Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Berger Blanc Suisse |Bithplace=Shiga Prefecture Kōga |Age |GDWO=0 - 0.5 old |GTLW=1 year old |Look |Color=White |Eye color= |Fur= |Characteristics= |Relatives |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Bon is Matheus' spoiled son and Blanca's nephew. He is a great swimmer, like his father. He later became an Ou Soldier. Appearance Bon is a white German Shepherd (Berger Blanc Suisse) with large eyes. He has markings on the corners of his eyes that resemble eyeliner. Personality He is very spoiled, arrogant and demanding. His understanding of right and wrong is pretty preposterous, because of his father's teachings. As he spends time with the Ouu Army he starts act more friendly towards others and has a spark of justice in him when he refuses to follow his father anymore. He happens to be a bit of a trickster where he throws Blanca off his new friend's trail. He also really loves his family, which is shown when he cries over his uncle's grave and asks Akame to spare his father after the battle against Masamune. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion A year ago, Bon's father took over the Kōga territory so this is likely the place where Bon was born. He learned to swim well right from the start because his "papa"'s lair is underwater. Bon appears for the first time in the story Orion's group comes to Kōga and he calls out his servants, Jim and Keeper, to help him execute his dung. While he distracts Jim and Keeper to hang on a branch for one hour, he notices Orion and his friends spying on him and he introduces himself. Knowing that they are enemies, he decides to trick them by leading them to his father's lair. Unfortunately, the only way they can reach his father is swimming. Since only Orion can come, the two puppies swim underwater. Bon makes it to the lair easily while Izō saves Orion from drowning. Bon and his father tell the Ōu soldiers that he and his pack had driven away the the Kōga Elder and the other Kōgas and that they are allies of the Kurohabaki Clan. Izō quickly gets offensive and attacks Matheus. Their battle is brief when one of Matheus' followers comes to tell them that they have taken Orion's friends as hostages. While they argue, the two Ōu soldiers escape through the secret entrance. As Matheus and his reporting follower pursue Orion and Izō, Bon went to Blanca's pack to tell them that his father was in danger, allowing Orion's friends to escape. Bon is certain that the two Ōu soldiers are dead, so he eventually tells Sasuke, Heizō and Tyson that his father has killed Orion and Izō. However, the red akita and the husky returned safely with the Kōga shinobi dogs and they consider Bon as a "lying little brat". Orion still thanks Bon for saving his friends. After Blanca was supposedly killed by Orion's Battōga during their persute, Bon was the only one who recognized Orion's scent on his uncle's body and realizes that it was him who killed Blanca. Later, Bon wants to help his father's troops to find his uncle's murderer, but they refuse and leave him in the forest. He is eventually attacked by the Kōga Elder, who kidnaps him and takes him as a hostage. Bon is taken to the Ōu army, but instead of being mad at them, he spends time with them. He becomes friends with the younger soldiers and is welcomed into the Ōu army. Seemingly, he forgets about his uncle and his father as he has not mentioned them at all since joining and no longer wonders where his father is. Upon meeting Cross, he calls her "mama", but Cross gently tells him she's not his mother but sympathizes as she understands he doesn't seem to have a mother anymore. During the finally battle against Masamune he sees Orion trying to kill Kurohabaki Clan leader but Orion is stopped by his father Weed and the white German Shepard look in shock. Just like the other soldiers, Bon couldn't move because even if they wanted to support Orion they didn't have courage to move. When Bon and Sirius saw Orion give into his anger and attack his father. The two quickly try to stop him but Weed tells them not to move and with shock he watches Weed banish Orion from Ohu. He sees Orion starting to leave in tears and angry but he and Sirius tell Orion to wait. As the white shepard and Sirius tries to catch up to Orion Izou speeds past them, he hears Izou say that Sirius is Ohu's successor but Orion will need someone to look after him Upon finding his father once again, he sees him fighting Akame and begs for the kishu to spare to him to which Akame agrees too. He bears witness to the death of Masamune and the attempted suicide of his father. Bon scolds his father for his crazy attempt and refuses to go with him anymore. He is watching his father leave with his army being told to take care of himself when his father gives him one final look back. As he watches his father leave he is told by Weed he can go with him but he refuses and Bon returns to the Ou army. When he comes to the army he talks about immature his father until he is silenced by Weed. Then, after that witness a flock of crows flying by and sees Kojiro's dead body and begins to bury him along with his friends. Then, he sees Kosetu coming, the kai ken refuses to accept Yamabiko as a leader and he listens to Yamabiko trying to reason with Kosetsu. Ginga: The Last Wars When Sasuke is in the Akame mountains looking for Orion and his brothers, Bon comes along to meet them as well, as it has been six months since they last met. Following Sasuke, Bon and the others begin to make their way back home. Along the way, Bon encounters a couple hiking in the mountains. The woman greets Bon and pets him, wondering where he came from. Upon seeing the others catching up, the couple leave. As they continue their journey, a howl is heard and a blood covered dog falls from the top of a hill, revealing himself to be Akame. Aware of the new threat, Bon travels with Andy and Orion to Ou to help out. On the way, they run into Unsai, who is attacked by Orion when he tells the young dog how immature and reckless he is. Bon stays back by order as Orion fights but is forced to step in with Andy when Unsai knocks Orion out. Bon carries his friend on his back for a short while until he regains consciousness. Orion cries to himself for a short time but quickly composes himself and the three continue their journey. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. When he is located, Bon also dives in to help. After Ken is saved, Bon heads with the others to find Monsoon and begin the attack. When he finds him, Monsoon has injured Akame and has lost his eye and finger in the process. As the dogs attack, they are easily swatted away as his skin is too thick to bite through. Akame tries to stop Monsoon as he chases Unsai, but is hit and thrown off, losing his sickle. Bon grabs it and Akame tells him to use it instead. Bon rushes forward, telling Orion that if he dies, he will pass the weapon over. Orion ask Bon if he's okay, he said that he is fine and tell Orion and other dogs just worry about themselves. Bon continues to fight Monsoon. He and Andy can't keep up with Orion and Monsoon. Afterwards, when he sees Orion come out the woods and then unleashes the Battoga but like the others Bon sees that it didn't work. Then, he sees Monsoon coming after Sirius but the silver akita is saved with the arrival of Daisuke and Hidetoshi and sees the enemy go off running with a sense of relief. With their injured comrades in the hands of humans, Bon leaves with Orion, Andy and Yamabiko to follow Akame. Upon entering the woods they come across Kurotora and tells him that Monsoon got scared off with the arrival of humans. After leaving his group, Bon and the others meet up with Bob, Sirius, Rigel and Zion while Sirius and Orion were still arguing; Bon understands that Monsoon is not the kind of enemy that wants to talk and this war can't be avoided no matter what. He hears the arguments between the two brothers go back and forth until he hears Orion say words that he'd never hear. Then, Bon and the others get asked by Sirius who made Monsoon into a brute in the first place after that Bon watches Orion's anger reach it's peak followed by Sirius's anger to the white german shepard finds surprising because Sirius is usually calm. Then, sees the two ready to fight until Andy stops them. Bob tries to run away until Bon pins him down but is told by Rigel to let him go. Then, he along with the others notices that Akame has collapsed from exhaustion letting Orion take the sickle. When Sirius tries to take it he gets tackled by Rigel and with great shock Bon watches Orion disown Sirius as his brother. Bon continues to watch the dispute between the two brothers unfold and he agrees with Andy about what are they going to do with these brothers. Then, Yamabiko has the others turn their attention to the enemy, but with a great shock he along with Andy and Yamabiko watches Orion throw the sickle, hitting Sirius in the head. Bon agrees that there's no help for Sirius and then they begin to hear the rest of the army coming seeing them rattled up he commands the army to wait and let Hidetoshi and hunters take care of them. Bon then sees Sirius run straight up to the bears, as everyone begins the attack, Bon begins to worry about Sirius in the line of fire and after the attack he sees along with Andy, Yamabiko and Orion that he's fine. With all of Monsoon's Kin defeated Bon celebrated with the rest of his comrades until it was cut short by Orion saying that Monsoon is still out there and the war isn't over. Bon and the others attention turns towards Akame who wanted to test Orions leadership skills and he hears Orion say we'd should stay away until everyone recovers. Bon and the others gather around Akame to see if he is okay the kishu regains consciousness and he sees Akame whispering something into Sirius's ear wondering what it was. then Akame passes out again. Thanks to Daisuke and Hidetoshi he is quickly revived and he sees Daisuke carry him away after the kishu gives command of the army to Kyoshiro and he gives his first decree that no more fights will come between them. Some time later Orion watches from a nearby hillside with his brother Rigel and their comrades as Daisuke and the people of the village bury their fallen allies and pays their respects. Then, seeing Kyoshiro's treatment of their new friend Bob he suspects he won't live long and Bon is reunited with Gin, Ken, Cross, Maru, Sunny and the others. Gin informs the group of Hiro, Lydia, Kenshin, his group and the others passing. They group together and sleep the night away until Orion wakes up and sees Akakama and his brother leaving thinking they'd be back but Andy wakes up Orion who needs to have a talk. Bon, Andy, Orion and Yamabiko leave to see that the brothers left after Sirius and didn't expect the two brothers to such strong morals obligations but he understood why Akakama and Kurokama left because he felt in debt to Sirius. Seeing that they have no choice Bon and the others go after them but Orion refuses because of his promise and says he's not selfish like his brother understanding their friend's situation Andy tells him that's why he can't come and Bon leaves with Andy and Yamabiko to bring their friends back. Bon and the others manage to catch up to the Kamakiri brothers saying that they couldn't leave retrieving Sirius up to them. Seeing that they ran a great distance they all decide to take a rest deciding that the first one to get up wakes the others up but when they all wake up they discover that Akakama is gone but quickly find him with Gennai and hears Rigel and Rocket close behind. The borzoi tells them that Gin wants them back and hears the two them argue up to the point where Akakama abandons the army for Sirius's sake and continues to follow him with the others following close behind. He and the others keep going until Rocket collapses; seeing the army disorganization Gennai asked for anyone of them to step up as a leader but when they don't the pyrenees takes over and continues to look for Monsoon and Sirius. As the continue their search they come across two people but quickly ignore them as the others distract Monsoon Akakama calls for Sirius, seeing that the akita is alright. He hears Sirius argue with Gennai saying that he's ruining the peace negotiations and sees Monsoon heading for Gennai. After that he is relieved to that Akakama is alright. Then, after Akakama falls asleep Bon and the others notice a helicopter and began to assume the humans spotted Monsoon and is still in shock that Sirius wants to stay. Bon hears from Sirius that his purpose was to talk not to fight. With Zion still following him he watches Sirius leave wanting to have a chance. Then, sees Gennai attack Sirius in a fit of rage for his attitude, then they all hear a cry help only to discover that it's one of the watchmen's dogs with his front paws cut off. Hearing Rigel's realization that only the humans could bring Monsoon down seeing that their power wasn't enough with Akakama agreeing. Bon also understood that the humans don't know anything about Monsoon yet; he and the others begin to hear the watchmen's dogs owner's whistle and takes the fallen hunting dog back to their owners. Then, after escorting Paulie back to Bell, Bon leaves with Gennai to find Monsoon during the search. They see a helicopter above, and tries to lead the humans to Monsoon. They all continue in their search till nightfall, when they smell that Monsoon's scent is everywhere. During their rest, Andy and the other hear a scream, but Gennai calms them down by telling them it wasn't Sirius. When Bon sees that Rigel and the others return to Gennai's group he sees that they were unable to convince him. He hears Gennai trying to convince Rocket to return to Ohu but he didn't want to leave empty handed the pyrenees agrees with Rocket's decesion. He tells Gennai that he is prepared for the worst if Monsoon comes. He sees Sirius and Zion return to the group with the bear cub and is shocked. After Sirius explains everything and surprisingly hears that Chibi started to speak dog language and that Sirius has big hopes for the young cub. He hears Rigel agree on taking Chibi to their home with Rocket and sees them return to Ohu. Ginga Densetsu Noah Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Children of Enemies Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Eyeliner Markings Category:Former Enemies Category:Berger Blanc Suisse Category:GDN Characters